


motive

by 81323



Series: positions [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Established Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Renjun is wearing panties, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, all is consensual, camboy!renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/81323/pseuds/81323
Summary: Jeno watches as Junnie accepts the call before ending the stream, eyes widening at how the call is in sync with Jaemin's call. Realization dawns upon him when he turns to Jaemin and sees him wickedly grinning at him."Hi, Renjunnie. I see you're already done with your playtime today." Jaemin speaks, fingers still working inside Jeno.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: positions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063670
Comments: 2
Kudos: 187





	motive

"I think I'll be out until 2 tonight. Chenle told us drinks are on him for the whole night."

Jaemin says while buttoning his black long sleeved top. He leaves the two at the top unbuttoned, showing off a bit of his chest and his collarbones. He tucks the loose top in his black skinny jeans, showing off his narrow waist perfectly.

"You sure you don't want to come?" He asks Jeno.

"Nah," Jeno sighs, "I have to finish a plate tonight."

Instead of continuing doing his thing, his eyes stay on his roommate, roaming around the boy's fit. Jaemin looks smoking hot, his newly dyed black hair parted and making him look a hundred times more attractive.

Jeno clears his drying throat and returns his gaze on his desk. Mentally smacking his head at how he's gawking at his roommate _again_.

"Alright, I'll be off now. Good night, Jen." Jaemin walks out of their dorm after pocketing his wallet and his phone.

Jeno waves at him goodbye and resumes working on his plate. He's nearly finished and it's only 9 pm. He wants to get more hours of sleep tonight after pulling an all nighter two days ago.

An hour later and he's done. He stretches his body, groaning at the way the muscles at his back cracked. He carefully rolls his plate and places it inside a tube.

He washes his face first and brushes his teeth before settling on his bed. Jaemin rarely gets drunk so he locks the door to their room, knowing the boy would be able to open it.

A familiar notification sound pings from his phone, lazily typing the pin to see the content of the hidden app.

_Surprise Live! Open this to watch **kittyjunnie's** live ♡_

His finger hovers on his phone, checking the time and seeing it's only 10:30 pm, more than three hours before his roommate will be back.

Jeno sighs and opens the app, it's been more than a week since the camboy's last live and getting off before sleeping always gives him better sleep at night.

The stream is already on when the app opens, more than two thousand people already watching the boy. He gives his usual amount of money and retrieves his lube from the bedside drawer.

Junnie is alone today, sitting at the middle of his bed and back resting at the headboard, just like Jeno's position. The camera is placed just at an angle where the boy's face isn't seen.

The boy is wearing a large white shirt, swallowing his small frame and ending up mid-thigh. From the thin material of the shirt, Jeno could see the outlines of what seems to be a pink colored undergarment. The boy's pink nipples are also hard, creating two pretty dots on the expanse of the shirt.

Jeno's dick twitches at the sight, his hand slipping down to massage his dick outside his sleep shorts.

"Hi, everyone. Junnie's here again! I hope I didn't disturb you from whatever you're doing tonight."

People commented how they didn't mind and they were even happy at the surprise stream. But the boy didn't pay attention to them and just continued speaking.

"Nana isn't with me tonight, so," Junnie smiles, "I'll be playing with myself tonight." He lifts a yellow dildo, waving it around before putting it down beside him.

Jeno inhales sharply, his hand digging hard on his shorts.

"I hope you all like what I prepared for tonight." The boy takes off his shirt and Jeno gasps at the sight of the boy's dick enclosed in a pink lace panty.

"Do you like it? Nana gave it to me as a gift last week." His hand roams around his waist, teasing the waistband of the clothing.

His dick is half-hard, Jeno could see a little bit of precome building up on the tip of the flushed dick.

"I wanted to show it off and have it filmed so Nana can get off to me playing while wearing his gift." Junnie gasps when he tugs the panty, stretching the fabric over his cock.

His hand goes lower and pushes aside the fabric to show his hole to the camera, tracing his finger around his rim.

Jeno's hand slips inside his shorts, hissing at the sting the contact of his dry hand gave to his dick and removing it immediately. He puts down the phone, other hand opening the bottle of lube to pour some on his hand.

When he takes his phone back, Junnie's fingers are already coated with lube and circling his rim. Jeno slips his hand inside again and sighs at the touch of his lubed hand.

"Fuck, ahh." Junnie moans as he slips his middle finger inside his hole, slowly thrusting his finger in and out.

"I'm still loose because Nana fucked me this morning before we went to our classes." Junnie sighs and adds another finger, curling them in search of his prostate.

"But I still want to finger myself because I want to look pretty for you, guys."

Jeno groans, his thumb circling the head of his cock as his mind starts to lose focus around him. In quick movements, he removes his shorts and throws them off his bed.

He returns his hand on his dick, alternating between stroking his length and thumbing his tip.

Junnie increases his pace, left hand crawling up his chest to play with his nipple. His cock starts to make a mess on his stomach, spurting precome on the flat surface.

Jeno was so focused at his phone that he didn't hear the door unlocking, "Jeno, are you still—"

"Fuck!"

Jeno throws his phone to scramble for cover, pulling his blanket to cover his naked body. He looks at the door and sees Jaemin standing in shock, one hand still holding the doorknob.

"Are you—" A moan from Jeno's phone stops Jaemin and the boy looks down to see Jeno's phone near his feet.

Jeno wants nothing more than to bury his body alive, moving fast to get his phone but before he can move, Jaemin leans down to take it, eyes watching what was displayed on the screen.

This isn't the first time they caught each other in the middle of jacking off, him catching Jaemin doing it a few months ago. But this is the first time Jaemin saw what he was jacking off to.

"Okay, don't make fun of me—"

"Do you watch him regularly?"

Jeno makes a confused noise, "I—What?'

Jaemin's eyes are still on the screen, "Him, Junnie."

The boy toes off his shoes without looking at them, making his way towards Jeno's bed.

"You watch him, too?" Jeno asks, hands still fisting the sheets.

Jaemin smirks, eyes finally leaving the screen to meet Jeno's confused ones, "Oh, I watch him. I _always_ watch him."

The thought of Jaemin stroking his dick while watching the camboy flashes in Jeno's mind and he feels his dick twitch underneath the covers, still hard from where he was cut off. His body heats up notches higher that he's sweating under the sheets.

Jaemin raises his phone to show Jeno the screen, Junnie still fingering himself and one hand holding the base of his cock to stop him from coming.

"Look, Jeno, he seems to be enjoying himself." Jaemin lowers himself and sits beside him, body turned towards him.

"Jaemin, what are you—"

"Oh my god," Junnie groans from the phone, stealing Jeno's attention.

"Hmm, he looks really pretty in his panty, don't you think?"

Jeno inhales sharply when he feels Jaemin's free hand caressing his thigh above the cover. His legs jolting in place as Jaemin's hand trails closer to his cock.

"I can't take it anymore," Junnie whimpers when he pulls out his fingers, grabbing the dildo beside him and spreading the lube on his fingers on it.

"Fuck, Jaemin!" Jeno groans when Jaemin kneads his cock through the cover, head tilting up at the pressure his hand gives.

Jaemin moves and settles behind him, pulling his body to lean on his chest and snaking his arm around his waist. Jeno's dick twitches at the way Jaemin manhandles him between his legs, hand slipping underneath the cover to fist his aching cock.

The boy has his other hand holding the phone in front of them to see. He turns the volume up to the highest, Junnie's ragged breaths playing around their room.

"Open your eyes, Jeno." Jaemin coos at the crook of his neck, "Look at how Junnie's hole swallows his favorite dildo."

Jeno forces his eyes to open, mind drunk on the delicious pressure on his cock. He looks at the phone, breathing shakily as he watches Junnie insert the dildo inside him.

Junnie moans loud, his hole stretching to accommodate the thickness of the dildo, pushing the dildo even further until the base is kissing his ass.

"His hole looks so pretty." Jaemin sighs in awe at his ear before licking his earlobe, "Can you imagine how warm his hole will feel around you, Jeno?"

"Oh, god." Jeno groans, hips buckling when Jaemin thumbs the tip of his cock, massaging the part under the head.

Slowly, Junnie pulls the dildo halfway out before pushing it inside again, head tilting up at the delicious drag of the thick dildo against his walls.

Jaemin starts to trail kisses on his neck, sucking hard on the juncture where his neck and shoulder meet. He tightens his grip around Jeno's cock, making the boy whine.

"Baby, push the covers down please. I want to see your pretty cock." Jeno moans at Jaemin's words and pushes the cover off his body.

He sees his cock hard and red inside Jaemin's fist, the boy's big hand covering half of his length. He feels Jaemin humm at the sight and licks a stripe on his neck.

"Aww, your cock is so pretty, Jeno. I want to swallow it whole." Jeno groans, hips thrusting in Jaemin's fist, "Can I, baby?"

"Oh, god, yes please." Jeno grunts, all rational thoughts of his roommate wanting to blow him thrown out of the window because of the overwhelming arousal he feels.

Jaemin moves around him, letting his body rest at a pillow before going down until his body is hovering above his legs, mouth directly in front of his dick. He's still clothed and the thought of Jeno being naked while a clothed Jaemin blows him is doing things to his mind.

The boy pushes his thighs until they are spread open around him, licking a stripe on his inner thighs before placing a wet kiss on his cockhead.

Jeno groans as Jaemin engulfs his cock in the tight heat of his lips, his hand shooting down to hold Jaemin's head on his cock. Jaemin swirls his tongue around his cock, humming when he tastes the boy's precome.

"Holy fuck," Jeno's hips buckle at the vibrations.

Jaemin removes his cock out of his mouth for a moment, dipping this tongue on the slit making Jeno jolt.

"Jeno, baby, can you hold the phone up and tell me what our Junnie is doing?" He asks sweetly, voice rough from his ministrations on Jeno's cock.

With a shaky hand, Jeno takes his phone from where Jaemin left it and holds it up for him to see. Junnie switched positions and is now on all fours, his ass up and in front of the camera while he thrusts the dildo at a regular pace.

"He's—hah, his ass is in front of the camera and—fuck Jaemin, there!—he's thrusting the dildo inside." Jeno groans, flushing at the words that left his lips.

Jaemin continues sucking his cockhead, tongue playing at the part under the head. He hums at Jeno's words, fondling at his balls and looks up to see Jeno's half-lidded eyes staring at his phone.

He gives Jeno's cockhead one last kiss before giving his full attention to Jeno's face, leaving his hand to fist Jeno's cock.

"I wonder Jeno, if you watch Junnie often then that means," Jaemin flashes him a toothy grin, "you know Nana too?"

"Nana—" Jeno whines when Jaemin's hand halts, waiting for his answer before continuing its movements, "y-yes, I know—I know Nana."

Jaemin's grin widens at his answer, a devilish glint flashing on his dark eyes. His hand increases in speed and Jeno can feel the heat coiling inside of him tightening.

"Hmm, what do you think about him? Want to fuck him too or?" Jaemin's fist tightens making Jeno groan loud and look at the boy in desperation, "Do you want _him_ to fuck _you_?"

Jeno struggles to keep his eyes open, looking at Jaemin in the eye as he feels his orgasm approaching, "Want him to fuck me—Jaemin, I'm close!"

At his answer, Jaemin's hand stopped, making Jeno whine and look at Jaemin in confusion. Jaemin grins at him and kneels upright, unbuckling his belt.

"Well, your wish is my command." Jaemin smirks.

The frown in Jeno's face deepens, not understanding what Jaemin meant but the sight of Jaemin unzipping his pants and slipping his hand inside his boxers to release his hard cock is enough to leave all rational thoughts inside his mind.

Jeno can feel his mind melting at the sight of Jaemin's long hard dick, the head shiny with precome and his tongue is itching to lick. He unconsciously parts his lips, gaze locked at Jaemin's movements on his cock, putting on the condom he has on his back pocket.

Jaemin retrieves the bottle of lube and pours some on his fingers, warming them up before slipping one inside Jeno's hole.

"Holy shit," Jeno moans, eyes closing at the sting while Jaemin slowly prods around his hole with just one finger.

Jaemin adds another when Jeno gestures him to, scissoring his two fingers to stretch out Jeno. Jeno's breathing turns into heavy pants of air as he begins to feel the heat inside him burning again.

"Give me your phone Jeno." Jeno snaps out and feels around his bed to give Jaemin the disregarded phone.

At Jaemin's command, his mind remembers the disregarded stream playing on his phone and finally registers the loud breaths coming from it. Jaemin takes one look at his phone, grinning at what was on the screen before returning it to Jeno.

He's about to turn it off when Jaemin gestured at him to continue watching the stream, Junnie already finished and is now bidding his goodbye. Jaemin takes his phone out of his pocket and dials a number. From Jeno's phone, he could hear Junnie's phone ring.

Jeno watches as Junnie accepts the call before ending the stream, eyes widening at how the call is in sync with Jaemin's call. Realization dawns upon him when he turns to Jaemin and sees him wickedly grinning at him.

"Hi, Renjunnie. I see you're already done with your playtime today." Jaemin speaks, fingers still working inside Jeno.

"Enjoyed it, Nana?" Junnie— _Renjun,_ Jeno corrects himself—lazily answers, "Aren't you out with your friends tonight?" Jaemin has the call on speaker mode, letting Jeno hear the other boy's voice.

"Well, things took an interesting turn and I'm about to fuck a certain roommate of mine who we've been eyeing for a while now. Interested in watching, baby?"

Jeno inhales sharply at the same time he hears Renjun gasps, "Fuck, are you really? Can I watch? Jeno—can he hear me?—Jeno, can I watch?"

Jeno is starting to get dizzy at the sudden turn of events, his leaking cock still hard between his spread thighs and Jaemin's fingers that are now grinding up on his prostate isn't helping. His arousal mixed with exhaustion isn't letting his mind work the usual way it does.

"Jeno baby, can Injunnie watch us?" Jaemin sweetly asks, voice soft but the way he's looking at Jeno, full of lust and want, contradicts his tone.

Injunnie. _Junnie._ Renjun. The nickname is such a big hint coupled with how _Nana_ is Jaemin's name on his twitter account. And Jaemin's hair that was _pink_ until just last week. Jeno's mind is so overworked with how he was just at the brink of his orgasm then these sudden information were turning his brain upside down.

And the thought of him getting fucked by his roommate who he was attracted for so long while his roommate's friend ( _maybe more?_ ) turned camboy that he was lusting after for months watches them sends Jeno's mind into haywire. The thought is so _filthy_ yet here it was, about to happen and the only thing preventing it was Jeno's lack of permission.

"Nono? You can say no if you're not comfortable with it, baby." Jaemin says gently.

The nickname makes Jeno whine, his dick twitching and then, he's suddenly nodding fast, whimpering a small 'yes' as he meets the thrusts of Jaemin's fingers.

Jaemin softly grins, "He said yes, baby." He says on the phone and taps on it to turn the video call on, Jeno assumes.

"Fuck, Jeno, you're so pretty." Jeno hears Renjun sigh from the phone and his dick impossibly hardens, angry red from all the waiting he has to endure.

"I know, Junnie. Wish you were here to see this beautiful boy in person." Jeno keens at the praises he's hearing, whining when Jaemin removes his fingers but sighs when he feels the tip of Jaemin's cock on his entrance.

Jeno's eyes close at the feeling of Jaemin's cock breaching his entrance inch by inch. His body sagged from the feeling of being full when Jaemin bottomed out.

"Fuck, Nono, you're so tight. Feels so fucking good around me, baby." Jaemin babbles, hands gripping his phone and Jeno's waist tight.

Jeno's mind registers the sound of a bottle of lube being uncapped from the phone before it shuts down when Jaemin starts his thrusts, setting a slow pace as he pulls out and pushes inside Jeno on repeat.

"Jaemin, more, please." Jeno moans, "God, fuck, I need more."

Jaemin listens to his pleads as his pace starts to increase in speed, snapping his hips fast and hard.

"Jeno looks so good getting fucked, Nana." Renjun groans, the sounds of him jacking off not missed by the call, "You fuck him so good, baby. Look at him."

Jeno whines at Renjun's words and opens his eyes to look at Jaemin. The boy looks absolutely debauched with Jeno's dried cum painted on the sides of his lips and his before styled hair tousled by Jeno's earlier tugging.

He wonders how he looks in the two's point of view, no doubt looking so filthy from the faces of pleasure he was making.

At a particular thrust, Jeno's body quivers as Jaemin brushes upon his prostate. Jaemin notices and begins angling his thrusts towards that spot, punching a loud groan from Jeno when his cockhead meets Jeno's prostate head on.

"God, don't stop. Please, please, please don't." Jeno babbles, head lost from the pleasure he's feeling. His body feels so hot, the white blinding flame extending from the tip of his toes up to the pit of his stomach.

He can feel his orgasm approaching. He only needs one last push for him to fall and drown on the waves of pleasure waiting for him.

He's about to beg for Jaemin to touch him, to do something, _anything_ when the boy seemed to already know and enclosed his dick inside his warm hand. It only took Jeno a couple of fast strokes and he's spilling his load all over his stomach, white hot pleasure overtaking his senses leaving his mind to become filled with just static noises.

"Just a little more, baby. Fuck, Jeno I'm coming!" Jaemin grunts, snapping his hips hard and abusing Jeno's prostate until he comes, fucking Jeno through his orgasm and stilling inside once he's done.

The last thing Jeno hears is Renjun screaming a mess of his and Jaemin's name as his orgasm washes over him before exhaustion and sleep blacks him out.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh sorry for the long wait!! a lot of things happened irl and my writing fuel died out. hopefully this isnt as shitty as i think it had gone x.x
> 
> no concrete dates when the last part will be out (altho, based from my every 2 months writer's block, it might come out on march HKSDKSJD jk ill be writing it once i have free time again :D)
> 
> kudos and comments are v much appreciated!!! c u on the next part :]


End file.
